Un golpe, una caricia y mucho punk
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Miró alrededor, encontrándose con la escena más extraña y genial —y también un poco intimidante— que hubiera presenciado: los muggles se balanceaban de manera agitada unos contra otros mientras la música inundaba todo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba entre la multitud. Se habría sentido inseguro, pero extrañamente Sirius permanecía lo más cerca que podía.
**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto temático de abril "Visitando a los muggles" del Foro "El Triángulo Donde tres, están unidos"_

* * *

Espero que les guste, aunque creo que ha quedado un poco raro.

* * *

 **Un golpe, una caricia y mucho punk  
**

James estaba bastante reticente a la petición de Sirius, pero ¿qué clase de mejor amigo sería si lo dejaba ir al mundo muggle solo o con el _aburrido_ de Lunático? Ni siquiera sabía cómo Canuto había siquiera considerado la idea de arrastrar al hombre-lobo a su aventura… _No_ , por supuesto que _no estaba celoso._ Así que sin más aquella mañana de finales de agosto se enfundo los jeans entallados, la camiseta sin mangas, la chaqueta y las botas que su amigo le había conseguido, y espero pacientemente afuera de la habitación que ocupaba Sirius. El aludido salió media hora después y le estudió en silencio por varios minutos, sacándole un sonrojo.

—¡Te ves estupendo, Cornamenta! —alabó al tiempo que salía de la habitación y se le acercaba para palmearle la espalda, aunque James podría jurar que su mano había aterrizado más abajo.

—Yo siempre me veo estupendo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿No vas a decirme nada a mí?

James no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y observó a Sirius sin verdadera atención, el muchacho solía vestirse así prácticamente todos los días, no le veía el sentido a halagarlo (después de todo siempre lo hacía), pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a herir el enorme ego que tenía su amigo.

—Te ves bien.

—¿Sólo bien? ¿Te estás quedando más ciego? Me veo deslumbrante.

Potter rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia en las palabras y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con dirección a las escaleras, esperando que a su madre no le diera un infarto ante su vestimenta… El único Black que podría tomarse a la ligera ese tipo de ropas era, por supuesto, Sirius.

Como ya había esperado la mujer le dedicó una mirada horrorizada por un par de segundos y luego frunció los labios con desaprobación, sin embargo, no le recrimino nada y continúo con su desayuno.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

—Buenos días, señora Potter —dijo Sirius detrás suyo, un minuto después ya estaba sentado junto a él.

La mujer los contempló un momento, ambos se removieron incómodos en su lugar.

—Buenos días. Supongo que habrán olvidado que tenían que ir a hacer sus compras del colegio hoy.

—No lo hemos olvidado —respondió Sirius y agitó ligeramente la cabeza—. De hecho iremos a hacerlas después del desayuno.

Dorea sonrió ligeramente divertida con la actuación de los muchachos.

—Charlus regresará temprano del trabajo y teníamos intenciones de pasar al Callejón Diagon por un par de cosas, si dejan las listas de útiles quizá podamos ayudarles a traer algunas de ellas.

* * *

Sirius giró una vez más el mapa en sus manos, en un intento de encontrarle sentido.

—¿Puedes aceptar de una vez que estamos perdidos?

—Cállate, no estamos perdidos, sólo… quería que vieras lo bonito que es Londres, sí.

—Claro —bufó James—. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera vamos a llegar a…

—¡Muérdete la lengua, Cornamenta!

—No tengo hambre.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —gruñó Sirius y acercó una vez más la cara al mapa—. Uhm… se supone que un par de cuadras más para allá y luego a la derecha o es…

—¿Por qué no preguntas?

—¿Por qué no te callas?

—Porque no quiero.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, también —dice exasperado—. Vamos, creo que es por aquí… —comienza a caminar y James sonríe.

Lo único que le gustaba de aquel recorrido —además de ver esa faceta de Sirius— era admirar lo extraños que podían ser los muggles. Iban pasando por un local con grandes vidrios, desde donde se podían apreciar un montón de cajas con imágenes en movimiento dentro. Se detuvo frente al lugar, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿eso era una especie de magia?

—James —le llamó su amigo, y el castaño apenas lo miró.

—¿Qué es esto?

Sirius suspiró y se acercó al lugar, le dio una larga mirada a la serie de cajas.

—Es una… caja de visión, obviamente.

—¿Una caja de visión?

—Así lo llaman los muggles, Remus me lo dijo.

—Ah. Remus.

—¿Seguimos?

—Pero…

—James…

* * *

Al fin, después de muchas vueltas —y teniendo que preguntar a regañadientes— habían llegado a su destino: Screen on the Green. Sirius dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que James le hubiera visto esbozar.

Había un montón de muggles esperando afuera del lugar, todos vestidos como ellos. A pesar de que aún faltaban bastantes horas para que el concierto comenzará se sentía la excitación en el aire.

* * *

James no conocía a ninguna de las bandas que iban a tocar ese día y ciertamente tampoco le importaba. Él sólo estaba ahí por petición de Sirius, se dejó caer en un rincón junto a la pared mientras los muggles seguían entrando. Canuto estaba sentado a su lado, con su brillante sonrisa iluminando todo; por una parte le agradaba aquello y por otra no. Amaba esa sonrisa y odiaba la manera en que las muchachas lo veían, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, se quedó dormido involuntariamente recargado en su amigo, sólo se despertó cuando Black le susurro suavemente al oído un "James, ya van a comenzar" y lo jaló del codo hacía arriba. Aún adormilado se recargó en la pared, poco consiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No fue hasta que la banda comenzó a tocar una canción que le gustaba a Canuto que se desperezó por completo.

Miró alrededor, encontrándose con la escena más extraña y genial —y también un poco intimidante— que hubiera presenciado: los muggles se balanceaban de manera agitada unos contra otros mientras la música inundaba todo. Era una canción sobre un hombre amante del rock, las drogas y una tal Janie Jones; el ambiente le hacía tener ganas de unirse a la multitud, pero no se sentía seguro.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Canuto pegando sus labios en su oreja, logrando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda—. Ésa canción me gusta.

No lo tuvo que pensar más, asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba entre la multitud. Nada parecía tener pies ni cabeza en esa extraña y agresiva danza. Sólo se relajó e imitó lo que el resto hacia: empujarse, darse golpes y moverse de manera desenfrenada. Se habría sentido inseguro, pero extrañamente Sirius permanecía lo más cerca que podía.

Continuó bailando incluso cuando la banda que tocaba se bajó del escenario y subió una que se hacía llamar "Buzzcocks" y, al parecer era su debut. Las canciones siguieron, sin embargo él no les prestaba atención, intentando retener sus lentes en su mano y no caerse, repentinamente se sintió atrapado por unos brazos y una boca se pegó a su oreja. Había algo tan familiar en aquello que sabía que se trataba de Sirius antes de que éste hablara.

—Tú no vas a decepcionarme, ¿verdad?

Se apartó del agarre sin entender la pregunta: definitivamente un error. Un codo le golpeo con fuerza el rostro y, sin mayor resistencia se sintió caer hacía atrás. Las manos de Canuto lo levantaron inmediatamente, después lo cogió de la muñeca y luchó contra la multitud hasta que se encontraban en un lugar apartado cerca de la pared.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Canuto y James asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué preguntaste?

—Oh, eso. Escucha.

Se concentró sólo en las palabras que cantaba el grupo y las frases le fueron llegando lentamente:

 _We promised to be true there'd be no other_

 _We promised that forever we would care_

Y sucedió. James jaló a Sirius del cuello y lo beso. Un beso desesperado, que había estado esperando para darle desde hace bastante tiempo. Canuto le correspondió de inmediato, mientras sus manos iban acariciando todo lo que tenían al alcance.

—La pregunta es: ¿tú no vas a decepcionarme?

Los ojos grises le miraron con intensidad y una sonrisa enigmática bailo en los labios del contrario antes de acercarse y volver a besarlo.

Sirius no se arrepintió ni un poco al día siguiente de no haber podido escuchar a los Sex Pistols por estar demasiado entretenido con James en el baño del establecimiento. Ya habría otra oportunidad de escucharlos… aunque escucharlos en la misma velada con The Clash y Buzzcocks… Pero definitivamente todo había valido la pena, incluso los regaños de Dorea por haber llegado tarde, cubiertos de golpes, tierra y James sin lentes.

* * *

Bueno, me gustaría darles una breve aclaración sobre todo este rollo. Es algo que realmente sucedió en Inglaterra en el año de 1976 en Screen on the Green, fue un concierto de los Sexs Pistols que tuvo como teloneros a The Clash y Buzzcocks; aunque claro que yo le agregue la descripción del lugar (que claramente no es así xD!), las canciones que aparecen (Janie Jones de The Clash y Promises de Buzzcocks) y pues lo del baile… me imagino que "el pogo" surgió antes de que Vicius entrara a los Sexs Pistols… Sólo eso.


End file.
